Above the Sky
by upsidedownstars
Summary: AU- Teen rizzles. Maura moved in Boston with her father after her mother's death. Maura's world was turned upside down until she met Jane Rizzoli, a girl that will change the blonde's life forever. You will probably cry. inspired by the book/movie The fault inour stars. It's a really cute story. Rated T for now. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is inspired by the movie/book **_**The Fault in Our Stars**_**. It's okay if you didn't read the book or watch the movie. But if you did, you probably know that it is very sad. So yes, you will cry or have chest pains ;)**

**There might be some mistakes in the story, and I am sorry.**

**I will post the 1****st**** chapter and let me know what you think!**

**I hope you will enjoy the story and don't forget to follow and review if you like it.**

**Here we go…**

…

''Maura, baby, where are you I need you to-'' the man stopped talking as he reached the door. He was tall, about 40 years old; he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black coat and black pants. He looked tired, unhappy and sad.

The man sighed and looked at the person that was on the floor in front of him before stepping into the room silently. He kneeled next to the girl and put his right hand on her shoulder before smiling at her. The girl lifted her head and looked at the man.

She had long honey blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was light and looked soft. The blonde was wearing two bracelets on her right hand and a right on her middle finger. She was also wearing a pink dress that came above her knees but she wasn't wearing any shoes. The girl was holding an album in her hands.

She smiled at the man that was standing next to her before she closed the album and put it on the floor.

''Hi dad,'' she said as she ran her right hand through her blonde hair and smiled one more time. ''I was just… I opened this box and the album was in it and-''

''I know, baby'' her dad said as he took the album with his right hand and opened it. He ran a hand on the first picture he saw and smiled.

''It's you and mom. It was such a beautiful wedding'' Maura said as she looked at her dad with a little smile. Her dad nodded and closed the album before he put it on the floor one more time. He didn't want to cry. He hated being so emotional in front of her daughter.

'' I need you to come downstairs and help me with all the boxes and after I will show you your new bedroom.'' He said as he stood up and smiled before he turned around and started to walk toward the door.

''I'll be down in a minute'' She replied as she looked at her father. As soon as he left, she picked up the album and opened it. She looked at a picture of her and her mom. Maura was young and was wearing a blue dress. She was looking at her mom with a smile on her face. Her mom looking and smiling at her, too. The older woman had a red dress and seemed so happy…

Maura looked at the picture for a little while before realizing her dad has been screaming her name.

''Maura! Honey, come here!''

''I'm coming!'' She said as she closed the album and stood up before she turned and left the room.

…

''I'm not hungry, dad…''

''Come on, Maura… Who doesn't want to eat pizza? ''

''Me.'' Maura said as she stood up from the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

''I am really trying my best, Maura'' her dad said and stood up as well. ''I moved here for you, I quitted my job for you, I… I don't know what to do, Maura.''

''What do you mean you don't know what to do, I just don't want to eat pizza'' She said as she turned around and chuckled sarcastically.

''I know, I'm just…'' he tried to finish but he couldn't so he just remained silent.

''I know…'' She said as she looked down at the floor and nodded. She turned around one more time and started to make a way toward her bedroom. ''Goodnight '' She entered in her room and closed the door behind her.

She was so tired. Her head hurt and she felt so empty. She was used to this feeling. She has felt this way for almost one month, now.

She undressed and put a t-shirt on before she turned off the light and sat down on her bed. She looked around her room. Her new room, and sighed. This was supposed to be her house. She and her dad were supposed to start a new life together. A new life without her mom.

As she lay down, she looked at the picture of her mother that was next to her bed. She missed her so much. What was she going to do without her in her life? It hurt so much. There was this pain inside of her chest that wouldn't go away and something that just kept squeezing her lungs every time she tried to breathe.

She looked at the photo for a few minutes before realizing she was crying. The tears were soaking her pillow and her cheeks. She sniffed and tried to stop, but she couldn't. She started to sob and shake before she grabbed another pillow and put her face in it. She squeezed it and shut her eyes.

She just wanted the pain to go away. It hurt too much.

After a while, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She opened her eyes and sighed. She looked at the picture one last time before closing her eyes once again and fell asleep.

…

''Good morning, sunshine,'' the blonde heard her father say as she entered the kitchen and sat down. Her dad was wearing pants and a white t-shirt with no socks. He didn't look sad, just tired.

He prepared some toasts for her daughter before he made her way toward her and kissed her on the top of her head.

''Hi,'' Maura said with a little smile and looked down at her hands as her dad put the toasts on the table in front of her.

She was wearing the same dress she wore yesterday and she had earrings with a bracelet around the right wrist.

''How are you feeling? '' The older man asked and he sat down in front of her and took a sip of his coffee. Maura sighed and looked at him.

'' I'm good'' She said with a smile.

''Are you sure? '' He asked as he looked at her in the eyes. Maura hesitated and looked at him.

''Yes,'' she said with another smile. No, she wasn't fine. Her head hurt and she was still tired, but she didn't care.

Her dad nodded and looked down at the table.

''Oh, I almost forgot. I got something for you.'' He said as he took an envelope and handed it to Maura. He smiled and said ''It's from your school… Open it'' Maura looked at the envelope and smiled a little.

She opened it and smiled.

''So? '' She heard her dad ask with a smile on his face.

''I'm accepted'' She answered and laughed. Finally some good news. She was happy and she stood up. Her dad stood up as well and hugged her daughter.

Just as her father started to clean, Maura started to make a way toward the bathroom.

''Where are you going?'' He asked.

'' I'm going to brush my teeth and after I'll go walk. Just want to see what the school looks like.'' She said as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

…

Maura has been walking for an hour now. She liked it, here. It seemed so peaceful and natural. She could get used to this lifestyle.

She continued to walk until she reached a park. She sat down on a bench and looked around. She was lost in her thoughts before she heard someone shouting.

'' Aw, Come on, Tommy! You're such a baby! Hey! Where are you going? You're leaving? But I didn't want to hurt you, hey!''

She heard someone groaning and she looked around and saw a tall, skinny, black haired and beautiful girl. The brunette was wearing shorts and a red socks t-shirt, she had curly hair and her eyes were brown.

The girl started to walk toward the bench and sat down before she put her face in her hands and sighed. She lifted her head up and rested her back on the back of the bench.

Maura was examining her with her eyes, and the brunette noticed it. She slowly turned her head and looked and the honey blonde.

''Euuh… Hi,'' She said as she chuckled. Maura looked at the girl in the eyes and shook her head. Maura chuckled slightly and looked at her again.

''Hi, I'm… I'm sorry, I was just… Not there.'' She said with a smile and looked down at her hands. The brunette laughed. Maura smiled and looked up to see why she was laughing but her smile faded a little as she looked at the girl in front of her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was perfect and her smile lighted up the world. The blonde smiled once again.

''I've never seen you here.'' The brunette said with a smile. Maura looked in front of her and sighed.

''Euh… Yeah, I just moved here.'' She said as she played with her bracelet. She saw the brunette nod and slowly turned around to look at her. She noticed that the girl didn't stop looking at her since she was sat on the bench. ''Why are you looking at me like that?'' She asked

''Because you're beautiful'' The brunette said. Maura started to laugh and looked away for a few seconds.

''What?''

''You're gorgeous.'' The brunette said with a playful smile. The blonde didn't say anything; she just kept looking at the girl. ''Jane Rizzoli'' She said and Maura shook her hand and smiled. The brunette smirked when Maura didn't say anything once again. ''What's your name?''

''Maura Isles'' she answered. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

''Nice to meet you, Maura Isles.'' She said before she smiled and asked ''Wanna hang out tonight?''

''What?! '' She asked as she started to laugh. '' I don't know you. And maybe you are a serial killer or something'' She said as she started to laugh again.

''Maybe '' Jane said before she started to laugh. Maura looked away and smiled. Jane took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it before handing it to Maura. ''Come at this address tonight at 7.''

Maura took the piece of paper and shook her head with a smile. ''Maybe.''

Jane smiled, stood up and picked up her bag that was under the bench. '' I have to go. Goodbye Maura Isles.'' She said before she started to walk away.

Maura watched her leave and smiled. She looked down at the paper and chuckled. ''Okay'' She said as she stood up and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! **

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I just want to thank everyone who followed and reviewed. **

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Xx**

…

''Hi, dad,'' Maura said as she stepped in the house and closed the door behind her. She walked toward the living room, but didn't find anyone. ''Dad? '' She asked again. Once again, she heard nothing.

She made her way toward the kitchen and looked around, but her father wasn't there. She sighed and ran a hand through her honey blonde hair and she was a paper on the counter.

_Won't be here tonight. There's a sandwich in the fridge. See you tomorrow,_

_Dad. _

She knew exactly where he was. He has started to drink about one week after her mom died. He never drank in front of her, but she knew he was drinking. She could hear him talking to himself and fall because he was too drunk when he came home. But thank god, it wasn't always like this.

After reading what was on the paper, she put it down and sighed. She was so tired, but she didn't want to sleep. All she wanted to do was curled into a ball and cry. She missed her mom, she missed her dad, and she missed her life. She just wanted everything to be normal again.

She took a deep breath and looked outside the kitchen window. She couldn't think about her mom without wanting to cry and it was killing her.

She ran a hand through her hair and made her way upstairs to take a shower.

…

Her knees were hiding her face and they were up to her chest. The water was so hot that her skin was red. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't see anything. She couldn't breathe. God, it hurt so much.

She has been in the shower for almost 30 minutes and all she could do was sob. Her body shook and she felt so numb.

All the memories in her head didn't want to go. She couldn't stop thinking about her mom. Even if they were good memories she was sad.

_Goodbye Maura Isles_

And then her heart started to beat again. That voice in her head. That beautiful voice. Jane's voice. _Jane… _

She smiled as she saw Jane's smile in her head. The way she was looking at her. _You're gorgeous. _Maura chuckled before and stood up and stopped the shower. She wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks and stepped out of the shower.

_Come at this address tonight at 7_

She looked at the clock to see what time it was and she realized it was 6:45. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her bedroom.

What was she going to wear? Her makeup was still somewhere in one of the moving boxes. She couldn't go without any makeup on; her eyes were red and puffy because she cried too much. Her hair was a mess and she didn't have anything to wear.

But she wanted to see Jane. She didn't know why but she felt happy with her. She has only seen her one time, but she needed to see her again.

She put a red dress on and her hair was in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing any earrings or bracelets and she thought she didn't look very pretty but she didn't really care because she was late and she needed to go now.

As soon as she reached the front door, she opened it and stepped outside the house before she locked the door and left.

…

Was it a good idea? She has just met this girl; she knew absolutely nothing about her. She only knew her name. She just moved in this city and everything was different. Maura wanted to start a new life even if she knew it wouldn't be easy without her mother. And she didn't know if this was the good way to start. Jane seemed nice and even if Maura just met her, she felt good with her. She knew they only spent a few minutes together and it didn't mean anything, but, oh, that voice… that smile… She needed to hear it again and see her face.

It was 7:15 pm and she wasn't at Jane's house. She was still walking down the street, trying to find the brunette's house.

She was now standing in front of a front door. She wasn't sure it was where Jane lived so she took the piece of paper that Jane had given to her to see if it was a right address.

The house wasn't big, but it wasn't too small. There were 2 windows next to the front door. The door was brown, like the brick wall. There was a walk on the roof and a balcony with two chairs on it.

This was Jane's house. Okay. Was it a good idea? She didn't know Jane, Jane didn't know her… But if she goes back to her house, she would just do nothing, read or cry again. And she needed to make friends. She didn't know if Jane would want to be her friend anyway. Who would like to be Maura Isles' friend? She was a mess, her story was a mess, and her family was a mess…

_Oh, stop it, Maura_, she told herself. _You're not stupid and you can do this._

The blonde took a deep breath before she looked down at her feet and knocked twice. She heard someone yelling, a female voice, but she wasn't sure if it was Jane's mother. All she knew was that this wasn't Jane's raspy and beautiful voice.

Maura was pulled out of her thoughts when someone opened the front door and saw a tall and dark haired girl in front of her. Jane.

The brunette smiled when she saw Maura standing outside of her house.

''Hi'' She said with a bright smile curled up in the corner of her pink colored lips. Maura smiled as Jane spoke.

''H-hi…'' Maura opened her mouth and then closed it again. When Jane didn't say anything she spoke ''I don't know if you remember me, we met in the park this afternoon and you gave me you address and I had nothing to do so I came and-'' She stopped talking when she saw the girl in front of her laughing.

''Relax, beauty. Of course I remember you, Maura Isles,'' Jane said. ''Come in'' she stepped back a little and let Maura come into her house.

Maura took a deep breath as she looked around the house. There were stairs in front of her and at her left there was the living room where she saw two little boys playing video games and pushing each other with their shoulder and a man reading a book. She didn't notice Jane behind her until she put her right hand on her left shoulder.

''Euh... That's my brother Frankie and my youngest brother Tommy.'' She said as she pointed the boys with her left hand. ''They're two idiots. And that's my dad, Frank.'' At the same moment, Frank looked up and saw the honey blonde standing in front of his daughter. He stood up, put the book on the table next to the couch and started walking toward the two girls. ''Pop, that's Maura. The girl I met at the park today, Maura Isles'' Jane said. Frank shook the girl's hand.

''Nice to meet you, Miss Isles,'' He said politely.

''Nice to meet you, too, M. Rizzoli.'' She said with a smile on her face. Frank nodded before smiling to her daughter and making his way upstairs.

Jane told Maura to follow her before they started walking and entered in the kitchen.

''Hi, Ma,'' Jane said to the woman that was trying to reach a shelf. The woman was shorter than Jane; her hair was brown and was in a ponytail. She was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and she had a dish towel on her right shoulder. When she finally found what she was looking for, she looked at her daughter before she saw the girl behind her and smiled. ''That's-'' She tried to talk but was cut off when her mother started talking at the same time.

''You must me Maura Isles. Jane told me about you. The hair, the dress and she also told me you were super beautiful'' She said as she took Maura's hand and shook it with a huge smile on her face. At the same time, Maura smiled when she saw Jane hiding her face with her left hand. She looked at the woman in front of her.

''I'm happy to meet you, Mrs. Rizzoli.'' She said as she looked down at her hand.

''Oh, call me Angela, sweetheart. Do you want some cake, something to drink or-''

''Ma!'' Jane said as she looked at her mother and she looked annoyed. Maura smiled and put a hand on Jane's shoulder.

''No thank you. I'm not hungry but maybe next time'' Maura said politely with a bright smile. Jane smiled at Maura and the girl did the same. Jane walked out of the kitchen and Maura followed her before they heard the boys screaming on the couch. Jane looked at Maura and shook her hand as she chuckled.

They made her way upstairs and Maura followed Jane in her bedroom. Her room wasn't big, the walls were green and blue and she had a bunch of posters on them. Her bed was big and there were a lot of pillows on it. Next to the window, there was a chair with a blanket on it. Some of her clothes were on the floor, but she didn't care.

''Sorry, my room is a mess.'' She said as she laughed a little. Maura looked at Jane but turned around and saw a picture of her and her mother. She looked young, maybe seven years old and she was wearing a red sox t shirt and jeans. Her hair was long and curly. Maura noticed that she was extremely pale. Her lips were almost blue. She had an oxygen tank and cannulas in her nose.

Maura took the picture frame with her hands and frowned.

''I've got new lungs.'' She said when she noticed what Maura was looking at. ''I've been lucky, uh,'' she said as she shrugged and stood up.

''You survived…'' Maura said, her eyes never living the picture.

''Uh… looks like it, yeah'' She answered and smiled a little. When Maura didn't move, she walked toward her and looked in her eyes. Maura's eyes had started to get wet from tears and Jane didn't know why. Maura thought about her mother. She hadn't been lucky like Jane. Her mom suffered and fought but it wasn't worth it. She knew that Jane had probably suffered, too, and she deserved to be happy after everything that happened.

''You alright?'' She asked as she placed a hand on Maura's shoulder. Maura looked up and saw Jane's worried look.

''Uh… Yeah, just tired. It's been a long day'' She said and sniffed. The blonde turned around and sat on Jane's bed. ''So… Your family seems nice.'' She said with a smiled and looked at Jane who sat down next to her as she opened her mouth to say something.

''Yeah, they're great. My brothers are stupid and immature but… I'm glad to have them. They helped me a lot.'' She said and smiled a little as she looked down at her hands. Maura nodded and sighed. Jane wanted to change the subject. It was hard to talk about this and she noticed that Maura wasn't very comfortable as well. ''I saw you twice and I noticed you're only wearing dresses.'' She said. Maura chuckled a little and looked at Jane.

''Yeah… I only have like two or three pairs of pants.'' She said with a little smile and looked down at the feet.

''Don't you want to wear pants or shorts or I don't know… I mean, like everybody else.'' She joked. Maura smiled one more time and played with the bottom of her dress.

''I guess I don't want to be like everybody else.'' She replied with a playful smile on her lips. Jane didn't stop looking at her and chuckled.

''well, I like that.'' Jane said and Maura looked at Jane once again. They held their gaze for a while, their smile never leaving their lips.

_God, she's so beautiful, _Jane thought._ Her green eyes, her hair, everything._

Maura noticed that it was a little bit awkward so she broke the moment and turned her eyes away from Jane's.

''Um… I should go…'' She began as she stood up and stopped playing with the bottom of her dress. ''It's getting late and I have to walk.'' Jane stood up as well and followed Maura.

''Oh, I could drive you… and yeah I know it's late I don't want your mother or your father to get worried.'' She said as she opened her bedroom's door.

''Uh… My dad isn't home...'' She said before she looked down at her feet.

''Well, then, I don't want your mom to get worried.'' Jane said with a smile and got out of her room with Maura behind her before she turned around and looked at the blonde.

''Um… Yeah…'' Maura sighed. ''Are you sure you could drive me?'' she asked and looked up.

''Of course, let me just find my keys and tell my mother.'' She said and made her way downstairs with the honey blonde behind her.

…

''Are you _sure_ you got your license?!'' Maura said as she gripped her seat with both of her hands. Jane laughed as she drove.

''Yeah, I did. Why, is it that bad?'' She asked with a playful smile on her lips and looked at Maura for a second.

''Oh, no, it isn't I just want to die right now!'' She exaggerated and looked at Jane with wide eyes.

''Relax, we're here,'' Jane said, her smile never leaving her lips. She parked in front of Maura's house and looked at Maura. ''Is this your house?''

''Yes, thank you.'' Her said as she unlocked her seatbelt and looked at Jane. ''And I'm still alive'' she joked and smile a little. Jane chuckled.

'' When do I see you again?'' The brunette asked as she looked at Maura and ran a hand through her curls.

''I don't know, whenever you want. I'm new here so I don't have any plans.''

''Give me your phone.'' The brunette said and showed her hand to Maura to say she wanted to have it.

''Why?'' she asked as she looked at Jane's hand and then looked into Jane's eyes again.

''I'll give you my number.'' She said. Maura smiled and handed her phone. Jane entered her number and texted herself.

''Alright, now I've got your number'' She said and gave the phone to Maura. Maura took her phone, smiled and opened the car's door. ''See you soon, Maura Isles.'' She heard the brunette said. Maura got out of the car and looked at Jane one last time.

''Why do you call me Maura Isles? You know you can call me Maura or Maur… like everybody else.'' She asked the girl in front of her.

''Well, I guess I don't want to be like everybody else.'' She said and smiled playfully. Maura smiled a little and closed the door before she turned around and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like the third chapter. **

…

She hadn't heard from Jane for 4 days. The brunette didn't tell her she would call her, but she didn't know if she should call or text her first. She liked Jane, she really did. She didn't know everything about her, and that's why she wanted to spend more time with her. She wanted to know her, become her friend…

But Maura didn't know if it was a good idea. Her dad told her she had to make friends, visit the city and all, but she was still sad because of the tragedy that had happened three weeks ago. She needed time.

All she did the last few days was read and help her dad with all the boxes. Of course, she cried every night before falling asleep and Maura didn't know if it was normal but she started to get used to it. Every night before going to bed she would shower, read a little or watch TV and then cry until she falls asleep.

This morning she was alone at home. Her dad went out because he had to try to find a job and he said it wasn't easy.

Maura was in the kitchen, looking out the window that was in front of the sink as she was drinking some orange juice. It was 10 am and she didn't know what she was going to do today. She took another sip before she heard her phone ringing. Her cell phone was upstairs in her bedroom so she put the glass down on the counter before starting to run upstairs.

When she finally arrived, she walked toward her bed and picked up her cell phone that was on a pillow. She thought it was her dad and she found it weird that he was calling on her cell phone instead of the telephone but she smiled a little when she saw who was calling her.

''Hi, Jane,'' she said. The brunette could see Maura's smile in her head as she heard the girl spoke.

''Maura Isles, '' she said and chuckled a little. ''How are you doing?''

''I'm… Good, thank you! How are you?'' She asked

''I'm great! I was just wondering if you would like to go to the park today. The boys and I are going to play softball and I just wanted to know if you would like to join.'' Jane said as she ran a hand through her curls, waiting for Maura's answer.

''Um… Sure, yes!'' Maura said and the brunette could hear the hesitation in her voice.

''You sure? You know it's okay if you don't want to, I know it's not going to be easy to meet new people because you're new here and-'' Maura could hear the disappointment in Jane's voice as she spoke before she cut her off.

''No, it's fine, I'll come. When?'' She asked the brunette. Jane smiled.

''At 11, where we met,'' she said, her smile never leaving her lips. Jane hung up and Maura put her phone down where she took it before smiling.

…

Maura brushed her teeth and her hair before she sighed and put her things down on the bathroom counter. She was wearing a white dress and there were little flowers on it. She had red shoes and 4 bracelets and matched the flowers on her dress.

…

When the blonde arrived, Jane had already begun playing with her friends. She was wearing a black t-shirt and white shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a catcher in her left hand. The brunette was screaming at someone to catch the ball and Maura supposed it was directed to the young man who had short brown hair who was running after the ball before realizing it was her Jane's little brother Frankie.

She smiled a little before taking a deep breath and made her way toward the field.

When the brunette saw the tinny girl walking toward her, she told the boys to wait and ran to join Maura.

''Hey''

''Hi,'' the blonde said with a tiny smile on her face. They looked at each other for a few, smiling a little, but when Maura grinned and looked down as she played a little with her hair with one finger. She looked shy and Jane thought she was making her uncomfortable.

''Uh… Hey guys, come here!'' She screamed as she looked behind her on the field and when her friends heard her they all stopped playing softball and started running toward the two young girls. ''Hey, this is Maura Isles, she just moved here.''

Of course, Frankie recognized the honey blonde and Maura, too. They looked at each other and smiled.

''How are you, Frankie '' She asked politely to Jane's brother.

''I'm great, thanks, '' he replied as she played with the ball that was in his hands. Maura smiled and nodded.

''Uh… I don't think we've met,'' a young boy said as he approached Maura slowly and showed his hand. ''I'm Barry Frost'' Maura chuckled a little and shook his hand.

''Nice to meet you, Barry'' she said with a smile.

''Oh, no, please… Call me Frost.'' The rest of the group laughed before Maura met other people that were next to Jane. She noticed that the brunette didn't have any girl friends, but ignored the thought because it wasn't really important.

As soon as they were finished, Frost asked the group if they were coming to the field to continue the game. They all left to play but Jane turned around and looked at Maura who was smiling slightly.

''You know how to play softball?'' The brunette asked and smiled when she saw Maura frowned a little and shook her head.

''I'm not really good in sports,'' she said and chuckled as she looked down at her feet. Jane nodded.

''Just let me tell them I'm leaving and after we can go walk or something,'' Jane said and Maura shook her head.

''Oh, no, Jane, go play with your friends, I'll just look at you play.'' The blonde said with a small smile.

''Nah… It's okay… I play softball every day with them anyway. Plus, if you don't know how to play it means you won't understand the game if you look at us'' When she saw the blonde shrugged and chuckled she smiled and turned around before telling her friends she was leaving.

…

Jane didn't feel bad when she stopped playing and left the park to go with Maura. She really wanted to learn more about the honey blonde. She only knew her name and where she lived. She also knew that Maura liked wearing dresses but it wasn't very important. Jane felt like she could be close to the young girl. Maura was different of her; she seemed girly and very intelligent. Jane wasn't the type of girl who would hang out with other girls, do sleepovers or talk about boys and she knew that Maura wasn't this type of girl either, even if she wore dresses and was girly.

''Do you want to go to the Boston Joe's? They've got really nice muffins there.'' She said and started to laugh when Maura looked at her and frowned and smiled a little.

''Um… Sure!'' The blonde said as she walked next to Jane. The brunette had her hands in the pockets of her shorts as she looked at the shorter girl.

''So, Maura Isles, where are you from?'' She asked.

'' Um… I was born here, in Boston, but my parents and I moved to San Francisco maybe one year after I was born.'' She explained and looked at Jane.

''Oh… You got a little accent. Where's that from?''

'' Well, my mother was an Art History Professor in Switzerland before she got pregnant, so I guess I got her accent.'' She said and smiled when she thought about how beautiful her mother's voice was. She missed that voice. The same voice that was telling her to go do her homework, to clean her room, the same voice that told Maura 'I love you' for the last time. The blonde's smile dropped at the thought.

Maura didn't know but Jane seemed to notice when Maura's expression changed.

When they arrived at Boston Joe's, they asked for two chocolate milks and Jane took a muffin. They sat down on the chairs and they were facing each other as the two of them put their elbows on the table in front of them.

''So…'' Jane began, ''Why did your mother moved to Boston? How did her and your dad met?'' She asked as she began to eat her muffin. Maura sighed after she took a sip of her milk and put it down.

''Actually, her parents lived here and she came to visit them and she met my dad in a grocery store when my grandmother asked her to go buy something.'' She replied. Jane chuckled as she looked at Maura.

''Oh, wow… That's… Very romantic,'' She said sarcastically and Maura started to laugh with the brunette.

''Yes, it is,'' Maura said as she continued laughing. When the two of them stopped laughing, they looked at each other for a while and Jane had this caring look that Maura liked every time the brunette was looking at her.

Maura really liked Jane. It was the first time that she felt so different with someone. She felt good. So good. She didn't know a lot about this girl, but somehow she felt like she could trust her. Maura Isles didn't have a lot of friends, she was very private and wasn't really good in social interactions but she felt so comfortable with the brunette and she wanted to be close to her.

Jane looked down at her hands as she started playing with them before she sighed.

''She had a great carrier,'' she began, ''Why would she move here?'' She asked as she looked up. Maura signed and started to play with the bottom of her dress.

''I don't know'' She said. ''Maybe she fell in love with my dad and all'' Jane nodded, never leaving Maura's eyes.

'' So, Maura Isles, how old are you?'' She asked and she put her back on the back of the chair and smiled.

''I'm turning 16 years old next month'' She said with a smile and look at Jane.

''Oh, I'm 15, too…'' Jane said and Maura nodded. '' And you'll go to which school?''

''I'm going to Boston High School'' She said.

'' Oh, really?''

''Yes, why?''

''I don't know, I just thought you would go to some fancy school or something. Guess we're going to the same school'' She said and smiled a little.

''Oh, that's great'' she said and sighed a little, never leaving the brunette's eyes. Jane nodded. ''And you, Jane, what's your story?'' Jane sighed and looked down at her hands before looking at Maura again.

''Um… It's not a very beautiful story…'' She admitted before sighing again. ''I was diagnosed with Thyroid cancer with metastasis in my lungs when I was four years old. I had to walk and live with an oxygen tank and cannulas for almost five years…'' Jane explained her cancer with all the details. Usually she would just tell the name of the disease and people would ask a lot of questions about it and Jane would be annoyed. But this time, she took the time to explain everything to Maura without knowing that the blonde already knew everything about this cancer. But even if she knew everything, she listened carefully to that other girl. ''But I think it was harder for my parents. I was young so I didn't really know what was happening and this oxygen tank had become normal for me so… But my parents had to deal with all of this, and when I was diagnosed, Frankie was only two and stuff.''

Maura thought it wasn't easy for Jane to talk about this. And it wasn't. Jane didn't talk a lot about her story, even Frost, one of her closest friend, didn't know a lot of things about this.

''But for some reason I never understood, I survived. My mother can't stop telling me it was a miracle or something but I know it's because she's too lazy to tell me everything.'' She said and chuckled as she played with her hands. Maura smiled. ''I got lucky, one day; someone called and told us they've got new lungs for me.'' Maura smiled as she thought about how amazing her parents felt when they called.

''Looks like you're doing well, now,'' Maura said and shrugged a little with a tiny smile on her face. Jane grinned.

''Yeah,'' She said and looked at Maura. ''I had a great support. And now I have amazing friends and a nice life…'' Maura nodded and smiled.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, Maura was lost in her thoughts and Jane was looking at her.

''and what's _your_ story, Maura Isles?'' The brunette smiled. Maura chuckled and continued to play with her hands. She sighed and ran her right hand through her curls.

''Um… I-''

''Hey, Jane!'' She was cut off by someone's voice and when she turned around she realized that it was Frankie and Frost. She sighed and Jane turned around and smiled when she was her little brother and her friend.

''Hey, guys,'' she said as she watched the two boys taking a chair and sit down next to the young girls. Maura smiled politely and looked down at her hands.

''I-I'll go,'' the blonde said as she began to stood up.

''What, no, stay,'' Jane said as he put her hand up to reach Maura's wrist.

''Yeah, we were just about to ask you guys if you wanted to come to the movies. There's a new science-fiction movie.'' Frost began as he looked at Maura but stopped talking when Maura shook her head.

''No, it's okay…'' she began '' I'm tired, and science-fiction is not really my thing. But thank you!'' She said and nodded politely and smiled at Jane before turning around to leave.

''Bye, Maura Isles, but hey!'' When the blonde heard the other girl she turned around. ''Tell you mother I say Hi'' She said with a smile.

Maura smiled and looked down at her hands before nodding to her friend.

''Of course…''

…

**I hope you liked.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and please tell me if you liked the chapter.**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy **

**Xx**

…

Maura stood up from her bed for the first time of the weekend when she heard someone knocking loudly on her front door. Of course, she went to the bathroom, ate and showered, but she didn't know why, this weekend, she didn't feel like doing anything. The only thing she did was sleep and cry. After spending the day with Jane the last time, she couldn't stop feeling this pain in her chest and it wouldn't go away. It was probably because they had talked about her mother.

Maura didn't tell the brunette about her mother, not because she didn't trust her, but because she didn't know how. She had never told someone, but it wasn't because it was a secret but only because nobody had asked her about her mother. She didn't have any friends and her parents either. They only people that knew about her mother's brain cancer were her, her dad and her grandparents. They were all in town when her mother passed away, so the blonde didn't have to tell anyone about this tragedy.

Three nights ago, Maura's father, Daniel, told her daughter he got a new job and he also told her that he was going to travel a lot. He was supposed to come back tomorrow night and that's why Maura thought it was weird someone was knocking at her door at 3pm. She thought it was probably her dad that decided to come back sooner and forgot his keys somewhere.

But when she arrived in front of her door, the door wasn't locked. She frowned and decided to open the door.

''Hey, Maura Isles, why didn't answer my calls you- Are you alright?'' Maura heard the brunette asked as she looked up to see a worried look on Jane's face. Maura was only wearing boxers and one of her dad's t-shirt, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess.

_I must look terrible…_ She thought when she saw the way the taller girl was looking at her.

''Y-yes… I was just…'' _Crying, sobbing, and thinking how pathetic I am. ''_Sleeping'' she managed to say before she saw Jane raising her eyebrows.

''It's… 3pm…'' She said as Maura rubbed her face and looked away. Jane was still looking at the young girl and Maura was looking at her feet when the blonde realized they'd stayed like this for a few minutes and she knew it was impolite.

''Do you… Want to come in?'' She asked quietly and waited for the brunette to say something. Jane nodded and Maura let her come in before closing the door behind them. Jane started to walk through the living room and examined the house. It was big, much bigger than her house and it smelled good. She stopped looking around and turned her gaze toward the blonde when she started talking.

''Do you want something to drink?'' Maura asked politely. Jane ignored her question but didn't stopped looking at her before she added quickly

''Why didn't you answered my calls?'' She asked and Maura looked at her before she ran a hand through her hair and hesitated.

''I was busy'' She added and Jane nodded without saying anything. The brunette had tried to call Maura for two days and she also thought it was because she was busy but when she saw Maura when she opened the door when the brunette arrived, she knew it was because of something else. ''So… Do you something to drink?'' The blonde asked once again because the other girl hadn't answered her question earlier. Jane nodded.

''Just water, please'' She said politely before she saw the shorter girl nod as Jane followed her in the kitchen.

Maura took a glass and filled it with some water before putting it on the table, in front of Jane. The brunette thanked the other girl and sat down before she saw Maura did the same. They both sat there quietly, without saying anything or moving. Maura was playing with her hand and looking down at the table as Jane just watched her and drank the water.

Maura looked so tense, thought Jane. She didn't seem focused and the brunette had never seen her wearing this kind of cloth, her hair wasn't that messy. Well, at the same time, she was at Maura's house and she thought the blonde probably always looked like this when she was at home. But her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red. Had she been crying? Jane didn't know, but even if Maura looked different, she thought that the other still looked beautiful, fragile, but beautiful.

''You sure you're okay?'' The brunette asked again. She saw the girl sighed and ran her left hand through her hair before saying something.

''Yes, I'm just tired,'' she said. And it wasn't a lie. She was tired. Exhausted. She had been too busy thinking about her mom and crying, the last two days. Her dad wasn't home and she felt so alone. The blonde thought about calling Jane a few times while she wasn't feeling well, but she thought it wasn't a good idea because she thought they were not friends yet and she was scared to be rejected once again. Maura wasn't good with friendships, she had been rejected a lot of times in her life and she didn't want it to happen again.

Jane nodded and put the glass on the table when there was no water left in it. She looked up and saw that the blonde was looking at her. The girl looked shy and worried but Jane didn't know why.

Maura wanted Jane to leave but at the same time she didn't. She was happy to see the brunette but she didn't want her to see her like this even if it was too late. The silence was becoming awkward and she didn't want Jane to go so she sighed before looking away a second and looking at Jane another time.

''Um… Would you like to watch a movie?'' She asked slowly as she saw Jane's brown eyes looking up. The brunette nodded and stood up before following Maura in the living room.

Maura sat down at the couch and Jane sat down next to her. The blonde quickly turned on the TV and turned her head toward the other girl who was smiling at her.

"What would you like to watch?'' She asked quietly.

''I don't know,'' she said awkwardly. ''What do you wanna watch?''

''Well, we could watch a documentary,'' she began but Jane started to laugh. ''What?'' She asked with a little smile.

''A documentary? Really?'' She asked with a little grin. Maura was confused as she looked at Jane and she frowned a little.

''Why not?'' She asked seriously. Jane smiled a little.

''I dunno, you don't have action movies or something?''

''I don't,'' Maura said and smiled a little when Jane started to chuckle. Jane nodded and told Maura it was okay to watch a documentary. Maura smiled.

…

They watched a documentary about historical swords for one hour. Jane thought it was going to be boring but she quite liked it and found the short movie interesting.

The girls were still on the couch, Jane had a blanket on her legs and she was resting her elbow on the arm of the couch as she was still watching TV. Maura was lying down on the couch, a green blanket was around her and her eyes were closed. Jane didn't know if she was sleeping but she watched the TV until the documentary was over to know if the blonde was asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, the movie was over and Jane turned off the TV and stood up before kneeling down in front of the other girl. She smiled a little when she was how gorgeous the blonde was when she was sleeping.

Jane slowly put her left hand on Maura's shoulder and shook her gently to wake the young girl. She was the girl in front of her frowning and moaning a little. Jane chuckled and shook her again.

''Hey, Maura Isles, time to wake up, sleepyhead.'' She whispered.

''Mmh… Don't…'' She heard Maura mumbled. Jane frowned, her hand never leaving the blonde's shoulder.

''Don't what?'' She asked quietly.

''Please, don't leave me, mommy'' Jane frowned again and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She shook Maura again and ran her other hand in Maura's honey blonde hair.

''Maura, wake up'' Jane said. Maura opened her eyes slowly and looked into Jane's beautiful eyes before standing up quickly in a sitting position. She looked around and realized she was in her living room, Jane looking worriedly at her. Maura stood up a little too fast and felt dizzy for a second. Jane seemed to notice and quickly got up, too, before taking Maura's arm. ''Hey, you alright?''

''Yes, I just got up a little too fast, don't worry, Jane'' She said and made her way toward the kitchen. Knowing that Jane was following her, she took a glass of water and sat down before taking a sip and put her glass of water on the table in front of her. Jane sat down in front of her and looked at Maura.

The brunette knew that Maura wasn't feeling well but she didn't know why. Should she ask her? She didn't know if the blonde would answer her because she didn't know a lot about her and she didn't think Maura would trust her enough to tell her what was wrong so she didn't say anything.

Maura was looking down at her hand as Jane looked around the kitchen and stood up when she saw a picture on Maura's fridge. She made her way toward it and smiled when she saw a picture of Maura, a man and a woman. They all looked so beautiful and happy. Maura noticed what Jane was looking at and she decided to stand up to reach Jane's side. She stopped walking when she was in front of the other girl.

''That's your parents, right?'' She asked quietly as she turned the photo toward the blonde and looked at her. Maura nodded and smiled a little as she looked down at the floor. Jane smiled a little.

''You have a beautiful family'' She said and smiled at Maura.

''Thank you,'' the blonde whispered. Jane nodded and put the photo where she took it earlier.

''You were…'' She began as she put her hands in the pockets of her shorts. ''You were saying something earlier when I tried to wake you.'' She said quietly and looked up at the honey blonde that was still looking at the floor. ''You were saying 'Please, mommy, don't leave me''

Maura quickly lifted her head up as she heard Jane talking.

''Yeah…'' She said and ran a hand through her hair and looked away like the brunette hadn't said anything. Jane nodded and looked at the picture again.

''Are your parents working or something?'' She asked. Maura nodded, still not looking at the girl in front of her.

''Yeah, my dad went away for three days. He's coming back tomorrow.'' Jane nodded.

''And your mother? Is she still a teacher?'' She asked and looked at the shorter girl. Maura took a shaky breath and turned around as she shook her head slowly. She could already feel the tears coming.

''No,'' she added. Jane frowned.

''Okay… When is she coming back? I'd like to meet-'' She began but was cut off by the other girl when she quickly turned around and looked into the brunette's eyes.

''No…'' She shook her head. ''No, you don't understand…'' Jane frowned and shrugged a little.

''What? I don't-''

''My mother isn't coming back, Jane'' Maura said loudly and sighed when she saw the brunette's expression, she knew Jane didn't get it. ''She passed away…'' She began ''A little over three weeks ago'' she said, looking at the floor.

Jane was shocked. Her mouth was wide opened but she didn't say anything as she tried to understand what was happening. She took a deep breath and took a step forward Maura as she tried to know what to do.

Maura was shaking, unable to think properly. She felt sick, her head hurt and she felt like she was about to faint. The brunette noticed and saw the honey blonde's bottom lip quivering and that's when she took the girl in her arms and held her tightly as Maura started to shake violently in her arms. The blonde wasn't able to keep the tears any longer. She broke down in Jane's arms, the tears were falling down her cheeks and soaking Jane's t-shirt as she held Jane's shirt tightly with both of her hands.

Jane was whispering comforting words into Maura's hear and she was slowly massaging the blonde's back as she cried. Jane had tears in her eyes, but she couldn't let them fall. She listened to the blonde's sobs and it was so hard to see a little girl so hurt. Her heart was aching for her and she didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes, Maura calmed down, she stopped sobbing but the tears were still falling down her cheeks. Jane slowly pulled away, took the blonde's hand and they slowly made their way toward the couch before Maura sat down next to Jane and put her head on her shoulder.

''Shhh… it's okay…it's okay'' The brunette said with a raspy voice and put a comforting arm around Maura. The blonde was shivering; her head hurt like hell and her chest and throat were on fire. God, she was so tired.

Jane took Maura's hand into her own and traced small circles on it. A few minutes later, Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and stood up with the other girls. They slowly made their way upstairs and Maura showed with a finger where her bedroom was and they slowly walked toward the room. Jane looked at the clock: 7:30 PM. She quickly turned on the lights and looked at Maura.

The honey blonde looked exhausted and sick. Jane smiled sadly at the girl before taking a hand before Maura sad on her hand and put her hair on a ponytail.

Jane looked at Maura and smiled at her. Maura didn't return the expression but it was okay. Jane knew she was upset and she needed to sleep.

Maura lay down and put the covers over her shoulder. Jane looked down at her.

''Is-is it okay if I stay tonight?'' Jane asked nervously. ''I mean, I know it's kind of soon but I just don't want you to stay alone'' She said and chuckled a little. Maura looked at Jane and nodded.

The brunette smiled a little before making her way toward Maura's door and closed it behind her. Her went downstairs, took her cellphone and called her mother to tell her she was staying over.

When she hang up, she went into the living room, turned off the lights and lay on the couch with one of the blanket that her and Maura used while they watched the documentary.

It was soon, the sun was still up and Jane couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the honey blonde. Her heart hurt for the young girl. It must have been so hard to lose the most important person in her life.

After tonight, she realized that Maura was very fragile and Jane wanted to be there for her. She didn't know her well, but she was going to do anything she had to do to become close to her.

..

**Tadaaaaaa**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**If you have noticed, no, in this story, Maura wasn't adopted. Constance and her father are her biological parents.**

**So please review and tell me if you liked the chapter!**

**Sorry for my mistakes.**

**Love y'all xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy xx**

…

''Hi, Ma'' Jane said as she closed the front door behind her after stepping in her house. It was Monday; she knew Frankie was probably at the park and Tommy with his friends. Her father was working today, but her mother didn't work, she was staying at home.

She made her way to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking.

''Hi, honey'' Her mother said before kissing her daughter's cheek when Jane was next to her. ''Did you sleep well?'' Jane tried to ignore the question and sighed. She didn't answer her mother because no, she didn't sleep well. She didn't sleep at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Maura and the way she reacted when the blonde told her about her mom.

Angela noticed that Jane hadn't said anything, but she didn't pay attention to her reaction.

Jane put her coat on the counter and ran a hand through her curls before sighing again. Her mother looked at her and immediately knew that her daughter wanted to talk to her. Jane didn't talk a lot to her and she wasn't very open with her feelings so when Angela noticed that Jane had something to say, she put her spoon down and turned to face the brunette with a serious look on her face.

''Everything okay?'' She asked carefully. Jane looked down a little before looking in her mother's eyes.

''Yeah, it's just…'' Jane began and looked down at her hands. Her mother frowned, never leaving the brunette's eyes. ''Maura's mother died last month'' She said rapidly. She looked up to see a shocked look on Angela's face.

''Poor thing…'' She said and looked away. ''How?'' She asked.

''I didn't ask… She just… She was just so sad and I'm sure she didn't want to talk about it. I'm almost certain she wasn't even ready to tell me yet,'' She said as she was playing with her hands. ''I just-I just hate myself because I didn't even know how to react. I didn't know what to say or to ask…''

''What did you do?'' She heard her mother ask.

''I hugged her and told her it was okay. Even if I knew it wasn't okay because I know how she felt and-''

''Hey, it's okay, Janie'' her mother began as she took Jane's cheek and smiled sadly. ''You did exactly what you had to do…'' She said and Jane nodded her head. ''Is that why you stayed there night?''

''Yes… I just didn't want her to be alone, so…'' She felt a little bit stupid. She knew it wasn't a big deal, but she cared about Maura and she wasn't sure if she had done the right thing when Maura told her about the tragedy so she needed her mother to tell her if it was okay.

''What did she say this morning?'' Asked Angela. Jane shrugged.

''I left before she woke up. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or something. We don't really know each other, so…'' She stopped talking and looked at the floor. Her mother nodded.

''You did the right thing, Janie, don't worry about it.'' She began ''But, now you know that this girl must be very fragile right now and it's not going to be easy for her. You need to be there for her.''

''Ma, we've just met and she-''

''I know, but I know you already care about her a lot… Am I wrong?'' Her mother asked. Jane looked away for a moment and shrugged.

''No…'' She said quietly. Her mom nodded and sighed before it became silent. Angela sighed one more time and turned around to continue what she was doing earlier.

''Go take a shower and change, you look terrible'' She said with a playful smile on her face. Jane ginned and turned away before making her way toward her bedroom.

She honestly knew that she didn't look very pretty, because she slept in her clothes and her hair was very messy. Her eyes were a little puffy because she was exhausted.

She really needed to take a shower and sleep a little because she was going to see Maura this afternoon and she didn't really want to look like this.

The brunette didn't know if it was too soon to see Maura, but she didn't care. She needed to see her and to know if she was okay.

…

Jane knocked to times on Maura door. She waited for a minute outside and for a second she thought she wasn't there so she turned the handle a little and noticed it was unlocked so she opened the door and stepped inside the house, thinking that Maura was probably upstairs in the shower and that's because she didn't hear Jane knocking on her door.

She was about to go upstairs when she heard a noise in the kitchen and decided to go check.

''Oh,'' She began when she saw a man, he was wearing black pants and a black vest and his hair was a little bit messy. ''I'm sorry; I just wanted to see Maura. I knocked but I came in when I noticed it was unlocked.'' She said before sighing.

''And you are?'' The man asked as he looked at her with a cup of coffee in his left hand.

''Um… Jane Rizzoli'' She said as she stepped forward and showed her right hand.

''Oh, Jane, yes, Maura talked to me about you'' He said.

''She did?'' Jane asked

''Yes'' He said before shaking the brunette's hand. ''I'm Daniel Isles, Maura's father'' He said politely and smiled at the girl in front of her. Jane smiled too and turned around when she heard someone else walking in.

''Dad, I just wanted to know if you could- Oh'' Maura said as she looked up and saw Jane standing next to her father. ''Hello, Jane'' She said slowly and smiled a little. Jane walked toward Maura and smiled.

Maura had to admit that she was a little bit disappointed when she noticed that Jane was gone this morning when she woke up. She thought it was because she made her uncomfortable because of what happened yesterday or it was because she thought the brunette didn't want to see her because she didn't want to hang out with someone who was messed up. That's why she smiled and looked so happy when she saw Jane in the kitchen.

''You alright?'' She heard Jane ask with a smile. Maura nodded, never leaving Jane's eyes. They looked at each other for a moment and Jane smiled a little. Maura looked so beautiful. She wearing a white dress, her hair was down and she had earrings.

''What were you about do tell me, dear?'' Maura looked away and then looked at her dad who was looking between both of them, drinking his coffee.

''Um… I just wanted to tell you that my window has a problem and I wanted to know if you could check it.'' She said before her father nodded.

Daniel put his cup on the counter before he started walking toward the girls and put one of his hands on Maura's shoulder before making his way toward Maura's bedroom.

Jane stood there, looking right in front of her as she put both of her hands in her pockets. The blonde was next to her, looking at Jane. Maura couldn't get her eyes off of the tall girl. She thought she looked so beautiful. Her bone structure was absolutely perfect. Her curly hair, her red cheeks, her long fingers, everything was perfect. Maura's eyes traveled Jane's body, head to toe. Her mouth was open and her eyes were shining.

Maura didn't know she had been looking at the other woman for a while until the brunette spoke softly:

''Are you going to look at me like that all day or we're going to the park?'' Jane joked with a little grin on her face, still looking in front of her. Maura snapped out of her thoughts before looking at the ground, her cheeks turning bright red. There was an embarrassed smile on her face as she slowly placed a strand of hair behind her right ear.

Jane noticed that the other girl hadn't replied so she quickly turned around and looked at the shorter woman. When she saw the little smiled on Maura's face, she chuckled a little before the blonde lifted her head up and looked at Jane.

''So, you wanna go to the park?'' Jane asked and saw the short blonde nodding before she smiled and started to make their way toward the door.

…

They were walking to the park, both of them were quiet. Jane had both of her hands in her pockets and was looking in front of her, and Maura had to admit that she was a little bit distracted by Jane. She tried to look in front of her, to look away from Jane, but she couldn't. The way Jane reacted when Maura had told her everything, it was the first time someone had ever comforted her since what happened. Of course, her dad tried, but she just keep pushing him away and pretending she was okay.

Maura looked down as she coughed a little and Jane looked at her.

''You okay?'' She asked softly.

''Yes'' She said. Jane nodded as she believed Maura and looked in front of her one more time. There was an awkward silence for a while and the brunette didn't really know what to talk about. She was always the one who was starting a conversation but this time, she felt a little shy and she didn't understand. It was probably because she thought that whatever was going to get out of her mouth was going to make Maura think she had pity for her.

Maura noticed that the brunette seemed a little uncomfortable and she knew it was because of yesterday. Maybe _she _was the one who was making Jane uncomfortable. Maybe she should apologies for how she had reacted.

''I-I'm sorry for yester-'' She began but was cut off by the brunette's voice.

''No, Maura, don't worry about it… Seriously… It's okay'' She said honestly. Maura looked at her hands and nodded. Jane noticed that Maura wasn't very convinced so she put her right hand on the shorter girl's shoulder before the blonde looked into Jane eyes and saw the smile on Jane's face.

''But I am sorry. The way I reacted was irrational and I should've-''

''Maura… Stop. It was completely normal'' The brunette said softly, her eyes never leaving Maura's and her hand never leaving her shoulder. A few seconds later, both of them started to walk again and Jane sighed but looked at Maura when she heard her chuckle. Jane smiled a little.

''What?'' She asked as Maura looked at her and then looked at her hands once again.

''It's just… We've just met and I feel like we've known each other forever.'' She said with a smile on her face.

Jane smiled and looked away. She honestly felt the same way and she had to admit that she was happy that Maura thought the same thing. Jane didn't reply and she didn't need to because Maura hadn't expected her to.

It sounded crazy, but Maura felt happier. Jane made her feel so _happy_. Since Maura's mother was gone, she felt like the only one who could make her smile was Jane Rizzoli.

…

**Hola**

**Yes, I know this chapter was short. **

**Thank you for everyone who followed and reviewed the story. And thanks to everyone who reads it. **

**I would like you guys to tell me what you like and you don't like about the story. What do you want to happen in the story and why? **

**I accept all the critiques, bad or good. **

**Tell me if you liked the chapter. **

**Kisses xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait**

…

The last few weeks were relaxed. Jane and Maura spent almost every day together, they would just watch movies, or Maura would just go to the park to watch Jane playing softball with her friends. Jane would ask Maura to join them but the blonde would just decline because she wasn't very good in sports and she had to admit that she enjoyed watching Jane.

Maura's dad wasn't home often; he was always traveling for his work. Maura didn't really care because she was used to be on her own and she and dad weren't very close. She loved him, of course, but she didn't have the same relationship with him like she had with her mother and she was okay with it.

When they had moved in Boston, her father told her it was because he wanted a new start and have a better relationship with Maura, but the blonde understood he had to work and she didn't have any problem. And she had Jane.

Jane and Maura had become a little bit closer but they didn't ask a lot of questions about their pasts, Jane didn't know everything about Maura; her feelings, her story or her preferences because she wanted to wait. The tall brunette knew that Maura needed a little space so she didn't talk a lot about what Maura had been through the past few months, but Maura knew that she could trust Jane and the brunette never forgot to remind Maura she was there for her.

And _that_ terrified Maura. She wasn't used to this kind of relationship, she never really had a friend before and she knew it was irrational but she was scared to become too close to Jane and then lose her. It happened before and she wasn't ready to lose someone else she loved. _Liked_.

For some reasons she couldn't understand, she was attached to Jane and every time the brunette wasn't with her, she missed her. She always wondered what Jane was doing and if she was alright. She always wanted to call her but refused because she was scared to annoy the brunette.

…

Jane cared about Maura. A lot. She didn't why, but every time she was around her, she was scared to touch her or say something that would startle the blonde because she thought she was fragile. This girl had been through hell and Jane knew what it was like. She knew how it was to feel abandoned, like the world was falling apart and the walls were always closing around her. Of course, she never lost someone she loved, but she had seen her parents so sad and devastated and knowing she couldn't do anything for them except fighting and praying to have new lungs was killing her.

She knew she had survived because of her parents. If her parents weren't there, she would have died. Not because they loved their daughter and she needed their support, but because she needed to prove to them she could do it and she thought she had to 'thank' them for everything they'd done for her. All the sacrifice they did and the money they spent for her treatment…

She needed to be there for Maura. She promised to herself she would be there for the blonde, be there every time Maura would want to cry and scream…

…

''Mmmh…'' Jane mumbled as she took a bite of her sandwich that her mom had prepared for her and Maura. Maura turned and looked at Jane with a playful smile on her lips as she was eating.

They were on a bench at the park, close to the place they had met last month. Jane was wearing a red t-shirt and her hair was in a ponytail. Maura, for once, was wearing pants and a white shirt.

Jane was looking in front of her, watching her brothers playing soccer. She knew Maura was watching her, but she didn't look at her because she didn't want the blonde to look away.

Last week, Maura had told her everything about her mother and told her how one day, her mom came home with a headache and told them it had been there for a while and her father had asked her to go see a doctor. She had told her that it took a little over a month, after they'd done a lot of tests, to learn she had a brain cancer. She told Jane that one night, when she came home from school, she saw her parents in the kitchen; her dad was crying and her mom had a sad look on her face. That's when they told her what was happening to her mother. She remembered when her mom found her crying in her bedroom and she told her she was going to fight for her. Week after week, her mom became weaker and weaker, she had lost her hair and things always got worst. Maura even told her all the medical terms and even if Jane didn't understand anything she just listened to her with sadness and anger in her eyes. Nine months later, they decided to stop the chemo. She lost her mom three months after.

Jane thought about how hard Maura cried after she told her the story. She just held her while she sobbed, stared in front of her without saying anything, knowing that even if she tried to say comforting words it wasn't going to change anything. She couldn't believe this little girl had been through so much pain. It broke her heart.

Jane finished her sandwich and sighed as she stopped thinking about last week. She leaned her back on the back of the bench and put her hands on her lap and looked at Maura, who was looking in front of her.

''So…'' Jane said as she saw Maura snapping out of her thoughts and looked in her eyes. ''Maura Isles… What's your story?'' She asked. Maura looked down at her hands and shook her head.

''I already told you, Jane, I-''

''-No, your real story.'' She replies. Maura frowned. She was confused. ''What do you like to do for fun? What's your favorite movie? Your favorite song? Tell me everything about you.'' She said with a smile.

''Um… I…'' She began and started to play with her hands. ''I like to read'' She said with a smile. Jane nodded and smiled a little.

''Yeah? What kinda books?''

''Well, I mostly like to read about biology and anatomy. It just fascinates me.'' She admitted and grinned a little when she saw Jane chuckling. Jane nodded, her eyes never leaving Maura's. ''Do you read?'' She asked.

''Um… Not really…'' She said honestly and Maura laughed. They looked in each other's eyes and their gazes held just a little too long and Jane looked away nervously and Maura did the same.

Maura looked down at her hands and sighed. Jane turned her gaze toward her and placed her left hand on the blonde's shoulder.

''You wanna come at my house tonight? My ma's gonna make some lasagna.'' She asked with a small grin.

''I don't know… I think I'm just going to go home, I don't want to… make you guys uncomfortable'' She said and Jane waited a little bit before realizing that Maura was being serious. Jane put a hand on her heart to pretend to be hurt. Maura looked at her.

''How could you say no to my ma's lasagna? '' She asked and Maura laughed. ''It's like the most beautiful thing ever. You have to come.'' She said and chuckled slightly when she saw Maura hadn't stopped laughing.

''Okay, okay, I'll come.'' Maura said with a smile. Jane smiled and took Maura's hand to help her up before making their way to the Rizzoli's.

…

''Ma, we're here'' Jane yelled as she closed the front door behind her and Maura.

''We?'' She heard Angela saying as she and the blonde made their way toward the kitchen.

''Yeah, Maura will be joining us for dinner.'' She said before kissing her mother's cheek.

''Hello, Maura'' Angela said as she stepped forward. Maura was about to reply but her eyes widened and she stopped breathing as Angela took her in her arms and held her a little too tight. Jane laughed a little as she saw the blonde's expression and placed her right hand on her mother's shoulder.

''Okay, Ma, let her go'' She said but she never stopped laughing. Her mother gently pulled away.

''How are you, sweetheart?'' Angela asked Maura as she turned around and continued to cook. Maura smiled at Jane, who was still looking at her.

''I'm good, Mrs. Rizzoli. How are you?''

''I'm glad. I'm good, too, thank you! And how many times did I tell you to call me Angela?'' She asked and looked at Maura with a playful smile on her lips. Maura didn't respond, she just smiled and looked at Jane one more time.

''Did you tell your brothers to come home, Jane?'' They heard Angela asked. Jane shook her head and put a finger in the whipped cream her mom had prepared to do a cake. Mrs. Rizzoli saw her daughter and slapped her hand. ''Hey, go away'' She said seriously.

Jane chuckled and looked at Maura before taking her hand and making their way toward Jane's bedroom.

…

''Oh my god, look at this one. It was Frankie at his 5th birthday'' Jane handed the picture and Maura smiled. Maura looked at it and saw one of Jane's little brothers smiling and he was holding a hockey stick. ''My parents gave it to him. It was his first hockey stick.''

They were on Jane's bedroom floor and a little box was in front of them. It was full of photos and Jane and Maura just wanted to take a look. At each picture, Jane explained what happened in that moment. Maura couldn't stop smiling. She liked hearing Jane's stories. They were always joyful and funny. She wished she could do the same thing.

Maura smiled one more time and looked into Jane's brown eyes. God, they were so beautiful. They were always so shiny and she could see the happiness in them.

Maura took another picture in her hand and her smile faded a little as she looked at it. It was Jane, in a hospital bed and she was wearing a green pajama. She had a red sox tuque she Maura knew she was wearing it because she had no hair and there were cannulas in her nose. Maura didn't miss the smile on Jane's face, she had a big and cute smiled on her face and Maura realized she was holding a blue teddy bear. She looked sick and weak, but happy.

''Its name was Blue.'' Maura turned her head toward Jane when she heard her voice. ''The teddy bear. Its name was Blue.'' She repeated. ''My father bought it to me that day.'' She said and smiled at the memory.

''I don't know how'' Maura said and Jane frowned in confusion.

''What?'' She asked slowly.

''I don't how you did to look happy. It's weird. You were very sick.'' She said. She knew it probably didn't make any sense but she couldn't stop looking at the picture. Jane nodded and understood.

''It's just… I was so young when we found out I had cancer. It was kind of normal for me y'know… And… When I realized that it wasn't normal, I didn't want to pretend I had cancer. I wanted to be like everybody else. Like I wasn't sick. And I didn't want my parents to think I was sad.'' Jane explained and swallowed as she waited for Maura to say something. The blonde nodded and looked at Jane.

''That's… understandable." Jane smiled quickly and they both turned their head toward the door when she heard her mother yelling from the kitchen to say the lasagna was ready.

…

''Tommy, stop'' Frankie shouted when the youngest brother threw his food on Frankie's shirt.

''Enough'' Angela said.

Angela was sat next to Frankie and Tommy was at the end of the table. Jane was next to Maura.

''Where's dad?'' Jane asked as she swallowed her lasagna. Angela looked up.

''He's working.'' She said quickly and tried to hide her disappointment. Maura noticed and sighed a little.

''I loved your lasagna, Angela. It's delicious'' Maura said and smiled at Angela when the woman looked at her.

''Thank you, honey'' She said and took another bite. ''So… Maura, Jane told me you two are going to the same school'' Mrs. Rizzoli started. Maura nodded before Jane started to speak.

''Can we please not talk about school please? I'm eating.'' Jane said seriously and Maura chuckled. Her mother smiled a little.

''I'm just trying to make a conversation, Jane.'' She said and everyone around the table was silent. ''I'm sorry, Maura…'' Angela began ''for your mother'' Maura looked up and then looked down at her hands. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want anyone's pity. She liked Angela, but now she was uncomfortable.

''Ma'' Jane warned and looked at her mother with anger in her yes. Angela looked at her daughter and when she saw the look and Jane's face she immediately regretted what she said. Maura looked at Jane and placed her left hand on Jane's forearm.

''No, Jane, it's alright'' Maura said. ''Will you please excuse me? I need to use the restroom." She said and nodded politely before leaving the room.

Jane looked at her mother and then closed her eyes before shaking her head.

''I'm so sorry, Jane, I just-'' She began but Jane cut her off.

''It's okay, Ma, just… Forget it.'' She said and stood up with her mother to clean up the table.

…

Angela and Jane were doing the dishes when Maura came back ten minutes later. Jane turned toward Maura and smiled a little.

''Jane, I should probably go home.'' She said and Jane nodded before putting what she had in her hands on the counter and joined Maura. "Thank you very much, Angela.'' Maura said politely and smiled.

''You're welcome, sweetheart. Come back whenever you want'' She said with a smile and waved at the blonde.

…

"I'm so sorry for my mother'' Jane began as they were both standing outside Jane's house.

''Oh, no, Jane, don't worry about it.'' Maura replied with a smiled. Jane nodded.

They were facing each other, looking into each other's eyes. It was dark outside and Jane had offered to take Maura home but the blonde declined, saying she needed to walk a little.

They held their gaze longer they should've. Jane thought Maura was so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her lips…

She smiled a little and put Maura's hair behind her ears. Their faces were so close now that they were almost touching and Maura could feel Jane's breath on her lips. She looked at her lips and Jane did the same. Her heart was racing and she didn't know if it was a good thing.

Maura swallowed quickly and pulled away before looking down at her feet.

''I should go…'' She said and Jane snapped out of her thoughts and nodded before putting her hands in her pockets. ''See you tomorrow'' Maura said and smiled.

''Sure'' Jane said and watched Maura leaving.

Maura was nervous. What just happened? Was this normal? She wasn't very good in friendship but she was pretty sure that friends didn't look at each other like that. She didn't care. She liked Jane and she felt safe with her.

…

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

Jane and Maura spent all their time together since the day Jane had invited Maura to share Mrs. Rizzoli's lasagna. They had become closer and they began to tell each other 'secrets', share their feelings and almost every night they had talked on the phone until one of them falls asleep before they hang up.

Maura felt happy. Jane was her first close friend. She was the only person that could make Maura smile and the blonde knew she could trust her. In Jane's company, she could be herself, laugh and look weird without anyone judging her.

It was Friday morning, Maura and Jane planned to see each other _again_. Maura woke up early, and took the time to shower, eat a muffin and get dressed. She decided to wear something simple and comfortable today, so she only put on a red blouse with a pair of shirts that Jane didn't want anymore and gave to Maura.

Maura quickly smiled to herself as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, ready to leave her house.

…

''Maura" Angela said with a happy smile on her face. "Come in" She added as she stepped back a little to let Maura come inside of her house. "Jane! Maura's here" Maura smiled.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Rizzoli?" The blonde asked politely with a smile as she followed the older woman into the living room. They both sat down on the couch as Jane's mother opened her mouth to reply.

"I'm doing great, honey, and please? How many times did I tell you to not call me like this?" She asked playfully and Maura blushed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs.-Angela." She added. Angela grinned.

"It's okay, pretty girl." She replied with a smile. "It's funny you know? I never thought Jane would hang out with someone like you" Maura frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Fancy people… The dresses and everything." She said and smiled. "_Rich _people" She said playfully.

"Oh, we're not rich… Not anymore." She looked down at her hands and Angela frowned. "I don't really consider us like _rich people._ We did have a lot of money, but my mother always gave it to foundations. To people that didn't have what we had… and…" She sighed "When my mother was diagnosed, and stopped working, my dad didn't work a lot to take care of her and the treatments were very expensive…" She looked up. "After my mother died, my father and I wanted a new start, so he quitted his job and we moved to Boston and he used all the money to buy the house."

Maura and her father moved here to start a new life and become closer and the blonde knew it was going to be difficult because her dad wasn't there often. That's one of the reasons why she was thankful to have Jane. Jane was always there for Maura.

Maura stopped talking and looked at Angela with sad eyes before smiling at her. Angela gave her knee a slight squeeze before turning her head away from Maura and she didn't see the other girl wince as she yelled:

"JANE!" Angela screamed, still waiting for her daughter to come.

"Geez, Ma, would you calm down?" Jane said as she stepped into the room, annoyed. She turned her head and saw Maura, surprised she wasn't wearing anything fancy. Jane smiled at the beautiful blonde. "Hey, Maura Isles"

Maura smiled and waved at the brunette. Angela smiled at her daughter and Maura before getting up and leaving the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was the one who was going to your house today." Jane asked.

"Well, I woke up early and I didn't know what to do so I thought I would come and get you." She said with a smile but it faded as soon as she saw the serious look on Jane's face. "I'm sorry, I thought- I could leave if you w-'' She was cut off by Jane's laugh and she frowned.

"Relax, babe, I'm just messing with you" She said and was thankful when Maura didn't react at the nickname and just started laughing.

…

Maura couldn't' stop holding her breath and looking in front of her with wide eyes. Both of her hands were clenched tightly together. She seriously wanted to vomit and she couldn't handle this feeling anymore. She quickly shut her eyes tightly. Jane was definitely the _worst driver ever._

"Feeling alright?"

"_No!"_ She replied and heard Jane laughing.

"I'm sorry. But, hey, look! We're here!" She said as she looked at Maura and laughed.

"Going in a car with you is like being in a plane crash!" Maura exclaimed and opened her eyes and was thankful they were arrived. Jane laughed harder.

"Don't you think you are exaggerating, Maura Isles?" The brunettes asked playfully. Maura gave her a look and grinned when she saw that Jane hadn't stopped laughing.

…

It was late; both of them were extremely tired. Today, they had watched TV, and tried to cook cookies but it quickly turned house into a huge food battle. Both of them were laughing so hard that their heads were arching at the end. When they tried cleaned up, it turned into a water fight. Maura was thankful her dad wasn't home.

They were in Maura's bed in their pajamas, eating popcorn and watching _RV. _It was funny and they were having fun, but both of them had to admit they needed to sleep.

"I would like to go to Paris" Maura said sleepily.

"Me, too" Jane added and yawned. "Wait, you never went to Paris?" Maura shook her head. "Your mom worked in Europe and you never went there?"

"No… My parents were very busy and I had school…" She looked down at her hands "It's complicated" she added and Jane nodded. The brunette knew it was because it was too hard to talk about her mother.

"You'll go one day." Maura laughed.

"How do you know that?"

"I know." She said with a smile. Maura smiled back and yawned.

They laid next to each other in silence; Jane was about to fall asleep but Maura started to talk.

"What's your best memory?" Maura asked and looked at Jane. Jane looked at the girl next to her and smiled as she thought about what she was about to say.

"September 4th." Maura frowned.

"What?" Jane looked at her and smiled a little.

"My first soccer game." Maura looked confused and Jane shrugged before continuing. "Four months after I got new lungs, my mom asked me what I wanted to do. I told her I wanted to play soccer. It was September 4th, it was a beautiful day. Everyone was happy and we were getting ready for my first soccer game. I put my soccer team shirt on and stuff." She smiled and Maura kept looking at her. "It was so amazing y'know? I could run!" She laughed and Maura smiled. "This feeling of being free and be like everybody else, playing sports, running, jumping…" She smiled at the thought. "It was just so good to be normal and not be sick." She looked at Maura and the blonde smiled and nodded. "My parents… They looked so happy… I know it's stupid, it's just-"

"No, no… I'm sure it was wonderful" Maura said honestly and Jane had a smile on her lips.

A few minutes passed, they were both quiet and starring up at the ceiling.

Jane liked Maura. A lot. She never thought she would become so close to someone like her, but she was happy with her and she couldn't deny the fact that she was always impatient to see Maura again before falling asleep.

Jane knew Maura had been through hell the past few months and it wasn't going to be easy to break the wall that Maura's feeling had made during and after the tragedy. She promised herself to be there for Maura forever.

"Maura?" Jane said as she turned her head toward the blonde when she didn't answer. Jane smiled when she realized the girl had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful.

After looking at Maura for a while, Jane turned off the TV before turning toward Maura one last time and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Maura Isles."

…

**Well that was short.**


End file.
